Something to Talk About
by Bink
Summary: My first series about Dave and Deb as a couple.
1. Part 1

þ•S   °T› Ð     ô           à=Ð/ Ð8 d  ÿÿÿÿ Ð   t€  , T Something to Talk About: Part I Disclaimer: All characters are not owned by me, but the wonderful people of NBC, etc. Now read the fanfic! Rating: PG-13, for some mild language 

Dr. David Malucci sat at a chair at the ER's hectic front desk. His mind raced as he thought of the conversation he had had with Kerry Weaver earlier that morning. "Can you please come to the lobby around 10, Dave? We need to have a chat. Nothing serious." she had said. "Yeah, sure." he responded. He couldn't help but think what it was about now. He and Deb had settled their feud. His thoughts were interrupted by a decidedly female voice. "Dr. Malucci, the lounge, please." she turned toward the small room reserved for ER personnel only. Her copper hair sparkled in a flash from the window. He followed like a puppy his master, hands in his pockets. He sat in an old, cushiony brown chair, and she leaned against the tainted blue counter. "Dave, I want to make this short and sweet. You've been a nuisance lately, there's no denying it. I just wanted to make sure you knew that. The point is that I think you should straighten up. You're not a med student anymore, you're a doctor, and you ought to start acting like one." She paused. "I'm letting you know this for your own good. There are some people here, notably Romano, who think you should be booted." He rolled his eyes cynically. I'm a resident, he thought, not a baby. He ran a hand through his short, brown hair, sighing. "You're dismissed, she said, jumping out of her chair. She motioned for him to follow her, evidently out to the lobby. "Let's just remember this little chat, shall we? I have a cut that needs sutured in one.. can you take it?" He bit his lip. I may not be able to have exciting cases all the time, but do I really need to suture?, he thought. 

"Malucci, you need to learn patience. Fast. Now get to work." She handed him a folder concerning the patient. He walked across the crowded hall to the room labled "Exam Room 1". He grabbed the cold bronze handle and took some lazy steps into the hospital room. But he froze when he saw a female figure gracefully suturing. Deb had this patient. 

"Uh, Deb..Jing-Mei." He remarked, remembering her "name change". She turned, her vibrant black hair swaying against her white overcoat. "Malucci." Her face transformed into a blank stare. "I have this patient. Didn't you see my name on the board?" "Kerry sent me here." He paused. He didn't want to tell her about he and Kerry's little "talk". He opted for the coward's way out. "I guess she didn't see you on the board." 

"Guess so." she quipped sarcastically. "Why would you want a suture like this, anyway?" she responded, her eyes ablaze. The nerve of him to steal her patient.. "I don't want it, you know that. There's just nothing really going on, and I thought.." 

"Can we hurry this up, please?" the large woman patient finally broke her silence. Jing-Mei turned to her. "Just one moment." She turned back to Malucci. "Dave, I like all the residents, but you're starting to get to me. And I don't get mad, I get even. So please, just find another patient, okay?" She sighed. Why didn't he get it? 

"Sure." He walked out of the dimly-lit room quietly. Damn, she thought, that was easy. He slipped into the lounge to grab his leather jacket, and then left the ER, en route to Doc Magoo's. It's been a hard week for everyone, but more for me. This whole Jing-Mei thing is more than over my head, he thought. The snow crunched under his feet, the final remains of winter showing their colors. But I'm starting to get used to her. She's a pain in the ass, but I'm starting to get used to her. She's nice to be around sometimes, to keep me in line. He stopped, almost laughing. Have feelings for Jing-Mei? No. He laughed, and headed over to the worn diner. 


	2. Part 2

Something to Talk About: Part II Disclaimer: All characters are not owned by me, but the wonderful people at NBC, etc. Now go read the fanfic! Rating: G 

*Author's Note: For familiarity and the sake of sounding better, Jing-Mei will now be called Deb. 

"Call it." The all too familiar words echoed through the trauma room. Mark Greene turned to Kerry Weaver. 

"Time of death 10:36." Kerry unhooked the now flatlined machine laying at the bedside of the 22-year-old man. His motorcycle had crashed into a telephone pole when he tried to swerve out of the path of a drunk driver. She leant over to Deb Chen, who was on the other side of the ashen body. 

"Your patient?" Kerry inquired. 

"Yes," she replied, unbagging the body. "No family, at least not yet. Carter was supposed to phone a brother who lives on the other side of town." Kerry patted her on the arm. The drunk driving cases and any that involved the loss of a young life were hard in the ER, even if she had seen several hundred times. 

"I'll find Carter, see if he called them yet." 

"Alright." Deb responded. She set the bloody bag in the garbage can and walked out into the filled waiting room, then heading over to the filled scheduling board, where Drs. Kovac and Malucci were standing. 

"I'll have the sprained ankle," Malucci said. He swiveled in an office chair that was meant to be at the desk. A rotation revealed Deb, her face sympathetic. "Unless you want it, Deb." 

"Oh, no, that's okay. I have to talk to a patient's family, and I have a break in ten minutes. Have either of you seen Carter?" she said, with a quizzical expression. Malucci turned to her. "Last I saw of him was about a half hour ago, he was on break." Luka nodded. "That's when I saw him, too. All three of us are on the same schedules." 

She sighed. "Alright, thanks anyway. See ya later." She walked over to the lounge, hoping to find Carter and get a cup of strong coffee. She still had 'till 9 P.M., and it was only ten in the morning now. 

"Hey, Deb," Carter exclaimed. He was sitting in a chair, looking over one of his cases, a snake bite. "I called the motorcycle guy's brother. He should be here by now." 

"Good," she reiterated, grabbing a styrofoam cup, "because he just died ten minutes ago. He started hemhoragging internally. Kerry came in, but nothing could save him. Damn drunk driver." Carter nodded in sympathy. 

"I'm sorry. Well, he should be here. You may wanna check the waiting area. Is anyone at the desk?" 

"Not that I know of. Lord knows where Jerry went, I didn't see him." She poured dairy cream into her cup of watery black coffee. "I have break after I talk to this guy. Good luck with your case." she uttered. And she was gone. She sweeped the waiting area. 

"Are there any family members of John Hildebrant here?" she yelled, trying to get her soft voice over the noisy crowd. An overweight man who looked to be a construction worker raised his hand and walked over to Deb. "I'm Mike Hildebrant, John's brother. What's up?" She shook his hand. 

"I'm Dr. Chen, and I was your brother's physician. Your brother was riding his motorcycle and a drunk driver came down the road in the opposite direction. In an attempt to get away from the driver, your brother swerved over to the other side of the road. But he fell down a steep embankment, and his motorcycle rolled on top of him. We tried to save him, but he started bleeding badly internally and.. he died." She stopped, waiting to see his reaction. 

"I see. Well, my parents live in Florida. You can call them for funeral arrangements. I didn't know him that well, anyway. He moved out when he was ten to live with my grandparents." He shrugged. Deb just stared at him. How could someone be so cold about something like that. His *brother was dead*. And all he could say was to call his parents. Swell. 

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss, and I will call your parents.. if you want to see him one last time--" She was cut off by his quick response. 

"That's okay. Thanks for the information, and doing the best you could. Bye now." He headed out of the room with no visible signs of greif. What a cold-hearted idiot, she thought. Deb walked silently over to the lounge, hoping to tell Carter about her escipades. But Carter wasn't there, Malucci was. 

"Hey. I thought you were on break." Dave spoke. 

"Yeah, I am now. I'm in a really foul mood now.. you wanna have some coffee with me?" She raised her cup of now freezing coffee. "I think I need some company, and since you're the only one on break.." 

"Yeah, I'll stay. Superman Luka has most of the cases covered, anyway." She sat. "Hard night?.." he asked. Maybe Dave Malucci was something better than she thought. 


	3. Part 3

Something to Talk About: Part III Disclaimer: All characters are not owned by me, but the wonderful people at NBC, etc. Now go read the fanfic! Rating: PG-13, for some lovin' 

A shrill ringing filled Dave Malucci's three-room apartment. He was lying in his bed, totally oblivious to the now-shreiking phone. He suddenly jolted, waking up, and looked at the phone. Damn, he thought, I was just getting some sleep. He picked up the yellow phone. 

"Hello?" His voice was raspy from the night's rest. He looked at his alarm clock. It was 6 A.M. 

"Dave? It's Deb. We have a four college students down here and we're jammed. EMTs says they're in bad shape. Mark and I are the only two doctors on duty. Carter and Weaver don't come in for another hour. Can you get down here early?" He racked his brain. It was Thursday.. he wasn't supposed to go in again until noon. I was just getting sleep, he thought. Damn bus. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll be done in a half hour. By the way, I enjoyed our chat last week. Maybe we could go over to Doc's some--" He realized he was talking to dead air. Evidently Deb had hung up after he said he'd come down. He got hastily out of bed and got dressed, taking the subway to the hospital. His grand entrance was one much welcomed. 

"Dave, thank God you're here. I have a few head traumas and a chest trauma who needs an ABG. EMTs still have four or five more to bring in and--" She stopped and stared at him. "Are you listening to me?" He had been staring at her the whole time. He never noticed how beautiful she was. The almond-shaped eyes, the silky black hair, the small build. She was a beautiful woman. If he didn't know better, he'd try and pick her up. 

"Uh, yeah," he muttered, "just was thinking of something else." You, he said under his breath to himself. The two opened the doors on trauma one. 

"19-year-old male, MVA, pneumothorax possible. Rhythm V-Tach." A paramedic yelled as the medical team scurried in. 

"On my count, 1-2-3." Greene bellowed. "He needs shocked, he's V-Tach." Chuny came up behind Greene. 

"Dr. Greene, his ST wave is up. Acute MI.. you have to shock him." she mumbled. 

"Get me the paddles, Malucci!" He screamed. Malucci ran to the other side of the room, grabbing the morbid pieces of metal that would hopefully save the young man's life. 

"Clear!" Greene's eyes wandered, trying to find the problem. "Charge.. clear!" 

"Vitals are back up," Chuny responded. 

"Give him a milligram of atropine and get him up to the OR." Greene related to the rest of the crew. The man might survive. He ripped off his gloves and headed over to the next room to check on the final college student. 

"What a way to start my day," Dave informed Deb. He threw his surgical gloves in the trash and headed outside. "Come with me, Deb?" 

"Sure," she said, almost mockingly. The two waltzed outside, looking like the best of friends. The snow was thawing now, and it was almost April. He turned to her, looking as if he was staging something. 

"Deb.. I just wanted to let you know that in the past few weeks, I've had a great time with you. Everything else aside, I just wanted to let you know that. And let you know I.. I think I'm falling in love with you.. everything about you is enticing to me, you're just calling me without you even knowing it. Sometimes I just have this urge--" He pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. She didn't resist, although she was almost confused. Everything was happening so fast. He kept at it, determined to make her stay. But he let go abruptly. 

"..to kiss you." He walked back into the ER as if nothing had happened. 

     ' ¹ » È Ê + - 


	4. Part 4

"Something to Talk About" Part IV Disclaimer: All characters are not owned by me, but the wonderful people at NBC, etc. Now go read the fanfic! Rating: 

Deb walked into the ER angrily, looking for Malucci. What the hell was that? Was he planning on following up on it? And most importantly, was he in love with her? She scowled, her eyes wandering throughout the busy plane of the ER. 

"Jerry, have you seen Malucci?" She questioned the desk clerk. 

"He just walked back in. I guess he was on break.. he just took a guy in 3." He mumbled. He was chewing on a sugar donut, and sorting at papers at the same time. 

"Thanks." She stormed down the hall, heading toward room three. What did he think this was, a little game? She mustered up some kind of calm, then opened the door to exam room 3. 

"Dr. Malucci, may I see you a moment?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Uh, sure." He threw his stethoscope back around his shoulders and turned to his patient. "I'll be right back, Mr. Donnegan." Getting up from the small stool, he looked at Deb intensely. What did she think? He shut the door behind him, trying to get some privacy. 

"Dave, what the hell was that?" She yelped, as silently as she could. 

"I told you. I love you." He stared her in the eyes. 

"Oh, Dave, cut the horse shit. Are you going to go after me or was this a one time thing? Gimme a hint, 'cause I sure didn't get one from your little adventures outside." Her volume was getting higher, but she couldn't help it. 

"I *want* to pursue you, Deb. But I just don't know how to. I mean, we feuded all last month. Do you expect me to just come out and say I love you, kiss you, and then have a one night stand with you? Or would you rather I take it nice and slow. Or would you rather I back off. How the hell am I supposed to know what to do? *I'm* the one in the lurch here, Deb, not you." He sighed. "I told you, I love you. I want to be with you. Just gimme some hints on how to get you, and we'll be fine." 

She looked his straight in the eyes, almost positive as to the answer she would give him. "Malucci, all you have to do is what you did out there. That's what I like to hear.." She kissed him just like he had done before. Oh my God, she thought, I have feelings for him too. When did this all happen? He let go. 

"Wait one sec. Lemme get someone to cover for my patient. I have to grab his X, anyway. Meet me there?" He inquired. She nodded. They needed to discuss this quietly. He ran into the room and grabbed the notes he had on the patient, told him that he would be back soon, and just to relax. Then he headed over to the X-Ray room. He leaned toward her, kissing her like he had before. She kissed right back. 

"Are you sure about this?" she muttered in the fit of passion. 

"Mm hmm.." he pulled off her lab coat, she the top of his blue scrubs. And they disappeared underneath the counters of the cold tile room. 


	5. Part 5

"Something to Talk About" Part V Disclaimer: All characters are not mine, but the wonderful people at NBC, etc. Now go read the fanfic! Rating: PG-13 

"Dave?" Deb Chen rolled over groggily in the crimson bed. 

"Hmm?" He groaned, his eyes still closed, refusing to let night end and a new day start. 

"I love you." She sat up quietly, giving him a peck on the cheek. She was at his apartment again. It was May now, and she had been living with him most of the time for weeks. They had come so far in just four months. It had been difficult, but they had been able to even hide their love from the rest of the ER staff. 

"Love you too." He opened his eyes, looking for her. "When are you on?" He said in a sleepy voice. 

"Six. It's five now. Aren't you on at seven tonight?" 

"Yeah," he said, making an attempt to get up. "seven to seven, back at six." 

"Great," she said in a novel tone. They wouldn't see each other for at least a day. 

"Dave, I thought we were going to see each other tonight." She picked up a comb and started brushing her shiny black hair. 

"Guess not." He got out of the ruffled bed and came up behind her at the vanity. "Tell that drill sargeant Weaver you want off." He smiled. She laughed to herself. 

"Chances of that are one in a million. Besides, I want to stay. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on." He groaned. So cute, he thought, but so tough. He headed back into the cramped bedroom. 

"I'm going back to bed. Good luck at work. I'll try and come early to see you." He shut himself under the covers again, and she walked into the wardrobe, grabbing a pair of yellow slacks and a pale blue tee-shirt. Shr threw on her clothes deep in thought, watching her sleeping.. she paused. It felt weird to call Dave her boyfriend. She smiled to herself. That's stupid. 

She stopped at Doc Magoo's to grab some coffee before she went to her hectic exsistence at the ER, even though she was already late. Whenever she worked six to six, it wasn't very busy 'till 10 or so. 

"Jing-Mei?" It was Dr. Weaver. "Didn't you start at six?" 

"Oh, yeah. Just stopped in for coffee." 

"Suggest you get over there. Things are picking up." Deb sighed. Sometimes she regretted getting into medicine in the first place. 

"Oh, and by the way, they switched our insurance policies. Everyone's getting checkups, things like that." Kerry sniffled, and turned to her peer. 

"Okay. Thanks, Kerry. See ya." She picked up her yellow knit purse and walked out carelessly. 

"Hey, Dr. Chen, insurance doctor was just about to page you. He's in exam one." Randi pointed down the crowding hall. 

"Thanks, Randi." She pattered down the hall, and opened the curtain. 

"Dr. Chen, I presume?" A chubby man with feathery gray hair and bright blue eyes shook her hand. "I'm Christopher Walsh, Mutual Insurance. Regular checkup today." 

"Jing-Mei Chen. Nice to meet you." She sat down on the pillowy bed. 

"Alright then. Let's get started." 

The rest of the day went well. Two major traumas- a heart attack and a shooting victim- survived. She took the El home wearily hoping to catch a glimpse of Dave. He didn't come early like he said he would. A red light was shining on the counter- it was the answering machine. She told the doctor to call her at Dave's about the insurance. She hit the large gray button as she kicked off her clean white tennis shoes. 

"Dr. Chen, this is Dr. Walsh. Just wanted to let you know we got back your test and results and everything's normal, but there's something you need to know. If you could just give me a call--" 

She stopped listening. What would she have to know about. She yawned. I'll listen to it again in the morning, and call him then. She picked up her pager. No messages. What was wrong with Dave? Usually he beeps her nonstop. She picked up the phone and dialed his beeper. The phone rang. Good, it was him. 

"Hello?" She spoke cheerfully into the reciever. 

"Jing-Mei? Doctor Walsh. Thought I'd give you another try, I'm working late tonight." 

"Oh, hi. What was it you wanted to talk about?" 

"Well, as I said, all the tests are back. Nothing to be alarmed about.. enough beating around the bush, Dr. Chen. You're pregnant." 

She crossed her legs, her mouth agape. She had been late, but not too late and.. 

She hung up. 


	6. Part 6

Something to Talk About, Part VII  
Note: These characters aren't owned by me, but NBC, etc.. even though I love them to death!  
Rating: PG  
  
"Dr. Weaver!" Jing-Mei ran toward her boss with an urgent sense. It had been almost two months since she had found out she was pregnant, and she felt by this time everyone should know. She was gaining weight: just a little, but still gaining. And she felt she should give everyone some notice.  
  
"Dr. Chen," Kerry stopped her crutching and turned around.   
  
"We need to talk.. do you have a minute?" She paused for a moment before she realized Kerry was still walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"Sure. What's on your mind?" She turned toward the young asian woman. She and Deb, or Jing-Mei as she was now called, had become fast friends when County accepted her residency in January.   
  
"I just.. I wanted to let you know.. I have a medical problem you should know about and.."  
  
"You're pregnant?" Deb nodded. How had she known? Kerry picked up on the confused feelings she had. "Usually when a woman has something medicallly wrong with her, at least in my experience with staff, it's usually not a real problem at all.. when are you due?"  
  
"Umm.. third week of January. I just wanted to let you.." she stuttered.  
  
"I know. It's okay. I know it's not my place to say, but I haven't seen you with a guy lately.. everything alright?"  
  
She almost laughed, but inside she was a bit angered at the question. Why did she have a right to know who the father was? Or even if Deb knew who the father was! It was insanity, and she knew it, but she thought Kerry had a right to know.. they were somewhat close, after all.  
  
"Actually, my boyfriend works in the ER. I'm seeing Dave Malucci." She stumbled on the last two words and then walked faster, eager to away from the secret she just blatantly told.  
  
  



	7. Part 7

Something to Talk About, Part VIII  
Note: The _ER_ characters don't belong to me (darn!) but I love 'em a whole lot! Oh.. especially Dave.  
Rating: PG  
  
"Okay, let's make this thing fast. I have a spleenectomy coming in at 10 and I hate to keep an urgent spleen waiting." Donald Anspaugh bellowed throughout the large staff room. Most of the ER staff was present for the monthly meeting, designed to alert Anspaugh to anything new coming in the department.  
  
"Dr. Anspaugh, just a few concerns. First of all, Dr. Carter will be coming back from his trip to Atlanta by the beginning of September. We need to re-work his contract to put time in and out and decide on a payment. And also, we will be losing a doctor for a maternity leave within the next few months." Kerry efficiently said the speech loud and clear. She stood proud looking at her staff: the nurses all hovering in one corner talking about their upcoming 4th of July picnic, Mark and Elizabeth sitting beside her thinking about the night's plans-- Dave and Jing-Mei, talking quietly in another corner.  
  
"What the hell are you people doing? Putting something in the water down here? Who are we losing this time..?" Anspaugh asked, wiping a stray piece of donut icing off of his mouth.  
  
"Dr. Jing-Mei Chen. She transferred here in January, and she's due next January." Deb piqued upon the hearing of her name.. mentioned with the word "due." What the hell was Kerry thinking? She had told her this in confidence--  
  
"Deb?" Dave whispered, leaning onto her shoulder, "how did she know.. did you-- did you tell her?" he inquired with a rising voice.  
  
"In confidence, and she knows about us and she.." She started to sob, and she didn't know why. Her secret was out now, that was why. She had nothing to hide behind.  
  
It seemed as if everyone in the room turned their attention to Deb, momentarily stunned, and then to Dave. He could see them making the connection, and he didn't like it at all. He wanted to yell at all of them, all of his colleagues, to just look away: there was nothing to see. But there was! That was the worst part. It was scandalous.  
  
Anspaugh sighed. "Get schedules ready for Christmas with one less doc. Now everybody get back to work." He headed out first, as everyone followed. But Lily came up to Dave and Deb, seeing their reaction.  
  
"Sorry it had to come out that way." She smiled. "But congratulations. B-both of you."  
  
And that was it. It was official. Dave and Deb were a thing. And they were having a baby.


	8. Part 8

Deb felt a tear roll down her now-pale cheek. This can't be happening, she thought. I was just getting back into the swing of things, just getting my life back in order and just getting into a real relationship and now.. now another shock. She buried her head in her hands. Oh, God. What would Dave think? What would he say? She closed her eyes to try and stop the crying, but it was no use. Her thoughts were interuppted by a noise-- the phone. Was it the doctor? Oh, God, maybe it was Dave. I can't even talk to him about it yet, she thought. She picked up the phone with a shaking hand. 

"Deb?" 

"Dave?" 

"Hey. Multiple MVA just came in. Bus hit a telephone pole. We're swamped. Weaver told me to call you and see if you could come in. It's just me, Carter, her and Greene on, and I have to call Carol and Kovac after this.. think you can come in?" 

She almost smiled. Work would be the perfect thing to get this off of her mind. Maybe she could even sneak in some alone time with Dave. 

"Sure, I'll come in. Just give me a few minutes, okay?" She sniffled, still recovering from her tears. 

"Hey, you okay? Sounds like you were crying." 

"Me? I'm fine. Get back into trauma and work on those people. You know how Weaver is." 

"Sure do. Alright, see you when you get in. Bye." 

"Bye." 

"54-year-old male, abdominal bleeding. Cut in the chest, too. Had to have lost a few liters. Wife was on the bus too, she's in the next room." The medic gave the bullet as Deb ran in, looking to see who she could help. 

"Someone start a large-bore IV; get me a CBC, chem 7, cardiac enzymes and coag panel. Carol, get his crit." Carter barked over the increasing number of people in the room. 

"Crit's sixteen.. he's going into shock." Carter turned as he was alarmed by a green, flat, line on the monitor. The machine started beeping. 

"Deb, get the paddles. Starting compressions." 

"Charge to sixty. Clear!" Deb looked at the man's monitor. 

"Nothing. Again. Charge to eighty. Clear!" Deb looked silently at the ashen man. 

"When was the last eppy?" 

"Three minutes ago," Carol volunteered. 

"Give him one more CC, IV push. Try it one more time, Deb." Carter looked at her solemnly. 

"Charge to one-hundred. Clear!" 

"Still nothing." Carter pulled off his gloves. "Time of death 21:32. Damn." 

Deb sighed. Finally gets in and the guy dies. She still found it hard when someone died, even if she was a doctor. And the poor woman next door, his wife. She would wake up from surgery and find out he was dead. She pushed open the two doors with an angry force. Walking into the hall, she felt a tap on her back, and turned around. 

"Hey, Dave. Do you have a sec?" 

"Sure, why?" 

"Come with me to the lounge. We have to talk." 

"Okay." The two walked single file into the lounge, each not knowing what to say to the other. She sat down on a wooden chair, figuring out what to say to him, exactly how to put it. The reaction was something she couldn't predict: would he storm out, hug her, yell at her.. what? There was only one way to find out. He sat down, somewhat confused, in a chair across the table from her. 

"Yes?" 

"Today, for the new insurance policy here, we had to get checkups and.. the doctor found something on mine. Something that was totally unexpected, and something I have to tell you about." 

His quizzical expression turned to alarm as he watched her in near disbelief. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong, per se. It's just.. Dave, I'm pregnant. From us.. we're pregnant." 

His face froze. The alarm turned to a feeling that Deb couldn't figure out.. a mix of fear and something that looked to be happiness. 

"You're.. sure?" He swallowed. 

"Umm.. the doctor from the insurance company told me. And I was little late, but I didn't think it was anything. So I believe him." She paused. "What do you think?" 

He forced a weak smile across his face. "I'm.. surprised. A little shocked. But Deb, I can tell how much this means to you, and it'll be alright. I'm not gonna do something stupid like run away, it's just that I'm shocked. But I'm happy for you.. for us." 

She closed her eyes as the tears began to come through again. This time not through fear or shock, but through joy. Dave silently lifted himself out of his chair, and walked over to her. 

"I love you, and nothing can change that." He smiled, and kissed her. 

"Dave, I love you too." She smiled back. "I guess we're a couple now, huh?" 

"Guess so." He smiled, and looked at her. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine County General would bring fatherhood, but sometimes you just had to go with the flow. So he would. 

" 


	9. Part 9

Something To Talk About, Part IX  
NOTE: These characters don't belong to me, but I do wish they did.. eh, but they don't. Michael  
Crichton and Constant C are the people we owe for these good people.  
  
"Hey, have you seen my jacket?" Deb rummaged around the apartment that she and Dave now owned  
together. She had totally sold hers and moved into his: after all, it was bigger, and they'd  
need room for the baby. She was nearly six months pregnant and felt huge.. all she could think  
of was that she still had three more months to go. She and Dave were going today to find out  
the sex of the baby. They had decided early on they didn't want to know, but with decorating it  
was becoming a nightmare not to. Dave's old "office," basically his room for his toys, had now   
become the baby's room. They had bought a crib and other furniture, but still needed to know  
what color to paint with, and to carpet.   
  
Dave walked casually out of the bedroom they shared, brushing a comb through his wet hair and   
giving his girlfriend a shrug. "No idea.. last time I saw it was yesterday night when we went  
shopping. Are you sure you brought it back? You didn't wear it most of the night.."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." She sat down on an ottoman with a heavy sigh, picking up a stack of the day's   
newspapers just to make sure it wasn't under there. "It is a nice day. I'll just bag the damn  
jacket."  
  
Dave smiled and walked back into the bathroom. "Sounds like a good idea."  
  
  
"Dr. Chen! How are you doing? We haven't heard from you since you made your appointment, and  
you're usually always up here!" The receptionist, Georgia, grinned at Deb. They had known each  
other since Deb's med school days, when she had come up for some research on Jodi O'Brien, Dr.  
Greene's first lawsuit case, which happened to be OB. Georgia was so happy for Deb: she had  
always been a nice girl, and now she was going to have a family of her own.  
  
"It's been very busy down in the ER, what with flu season and everything starting up. Plus  
Dave and I haven't had time to sit down. We've been doing the shopping.. for cribs, dressers,   
strollers, everything." Deb turned around and gave Dave a half-smile, but she didn't see him. He  
was busy reading "New Parent" magazine, for no reason other then to blend in, Deb thought.  
  
"Yes, yes. Well, Dr. MacLucas will see you now."  
  
Deb motioned for Dave and he followed her down the hall. It was adorned with pictures of newborn babies, babies Dr. MacLucas had probably delivered.   
Four months ago when she had started looking for a new OB/GYN in Chicago, she had been talking to  
the OB nurses, who recommended Dr. MacLucas. She later found out that that was Carol Hathaway's   
OB, too, and she felt safe. She had had trouble with her pregnancy and look how her twin girls   
turned out.  
  
She took a seat on the cold metal gurney, and looked at Dave. He seemed oddly out of place to be  
sitting with a girlfriend at the gynecologist's office. And Dave had never really envisioned himself  
here, either. I mean, maybe in 10 years, he thought, but not when he had just started a new job,  
and only three years into his residency. The door opened and Dr. MacLucas appeared, long, blond  
hair resting on her shoulders, wearing a tailored-white coat. Deb had just found out that the doctor  
too was expecting, only she was only two or three months along.  
  
"Dr. Chen! So nice to see you again. So you're here for your checkup and an ultrasound? You want to  
know the baby's sex now?"  
  
Deb smiled and looked at Dave, who was grinning sheepishly. "Yes, we found it's hard to decorate  
without knowing if it's a boy or girl. Oh, congratulations on your pregnancy, too."  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, this'll be my third. And Dr. Malucci, so nice to finally meet you. I haven't had a  
chance to really work with you yet in the ER." Deb was a bit taken aback. Dr. MacLucas was   
probably two or three years younger than her, and hadn't she seen Dave ever before?  
  
She checked measured to check out what the baby's weight would be, about five pounds so far, huge  
for a baby at only six months. Deb laid down as the doctor got the ultrasound equipment ready, and  
turned it on.  
  
"So what are you hoping it'll be?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Dave and Deb said simultaneously. The doctor smiled. "Well, I'm sure you have   
some preference." She began to run the piece across Deb's belly. Dave's eyes widened as he watched  
the monitor. He knew immediately the sex of the baby. Turning to him, Deb smiled. She knew too.  
  
"It's a boy, doctors." She grinned at the couple, kissing each other, tears falling from Deb's eyes.  
A little boy.   
  
  
"Thanks so much, Dr. MacLucas. We'll back in a month.." Deb took Dave's hand and they headed down  
to the ER, where Dr. Greene was computing at the desk. He saw the two walk in.  
  
"Hey, did you find out what it is?"  
  
"It's a boy, Dr. Greene. A boy." Deb smiled, and Dave chimed in on the last sentence.  



End file.
